The present invention relates to fluid turbines and pertain particularly to an improved multiphase fluid turbine.
Conventional fluid turbines designed for conventional steam operation are unsatisfactory for direct geothermal source operation. Geothermal wells contain an enormous source of energy which may be tapped for energy purposes. The difficulty with tapping such energy source, however, is that the steam available from such geothermal wells is typically wet and contains a great deal of solid matter in the form of salts and the like.
The energy from such wells is typically processed through scrubbers or heat exchanges prior to the utilization in steam turbines. This results in enormous expense of installation of equipment as well as waste of the available energy.
The present invention was developed and designed primarily to overcome such problems although it has application to and is usable with other sources of fluid.
It is therefore desirable that an improved system be available which can be utilized with geothermal sources of liquid and steam energy as well as other motive fluids.